Genetics
by drakonpride01
Summary: Wally is curious about Artemis's hair color. Arguing ensues. Wally/Artemis. Spitfire. Fluff-ish? Chapter 2: Wally thinks Artemis has pretty eyes. Artemis thinks Wally has cute eyes ... Are they alright? Two-shot. Complete.
1. Hair Color

**I'm kinda late to this fandom, huh. Well, over the summer I went to Bangladesh and they were still airing Young Justice over there and I got hooked on it. So, here I am. First attempt at writing Spitfire. Kinda sucks, I think. Oh well. **

**Disclaimer: Me own nothing. :P **

*chomp chomp* "Hey, Artemis?"

"What is it, Kid Idiot?"

*swallow* "Why is your hair blonde?"

"...Excuse me?"

*chew chew* "Why is your hair blonde?"

"What kind of a question is that? I didn't choose my hair color! Why is _your_ hair red? And don't talk with your mouth full!"

*swallow* "Well, my hair matches my complexion! Yours doesn't!"

"Your _hair_ makes it look like your head is on fire."

"I always said I was flamin' hot." *smirk*

"Ugh! You are impossible!"

"…"

"..."

"You didn't answer my question."

"I'm busy, Wally. _Go away._"

"No. Now you see I did some research-"

"Research."

"Yes, research. Let me finish."

"No one's stopping you."

"You keep interrupting me!"

"So sorry, Professor Wally. Please, continue."

"Thank you. Now, as I was saying, _you_ are half Vietnamese and half something else that I don't know. You look more Vietnamese than anything, so I'm gonna ignore that other half of you right now. That being said, you should have black hair. Not blonde hair, not red hair, can you imagine how weird that would look, not brown hair, but black. The alleles for black hair should be dominant. Did you hear that? DO-MIN-ANT. The fact that your hair is blonde really really _really_ bothers me-"

"How the hell do you know I'm half Vietnamese?!"

"Really? Is that all you got out of my carefully prepared speech about how your hair color is all wrong?"

_"How. Do. You. Know. I'm. Half. Vietnamese."_

"...Um, Robin told me?" *nervous smile*

"_I am going to KILL that little-_"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, Arty! Let's not get ahead of ourselves here! Batman would be reeeally be angry if you did anything to his little Robin."

"_His little Robin?_"

"Well yeah. He might not look it, but the Bat's pretty protective. Anyway, do you dye your hair?"

"_No I do not._ My hair color's completely _natural_."

"Sure doesn't look like it."

"I could say the same for you!"

"Well _my_ hair color runs in the family."

"And how do you know mine's doesn't?"

"I told you! Robin said that one of your parents is Vietnamese and you look more Vietnamese than anything else, so-"

"_So what?_ Just cause I'm Vietnamese doesn't mean I automatically have to have dark hair!"

"Yes you do! According to-stop glaring at me like that!"

"What's wrong with me glaring at you?! You do it often enough!"

"I can't think of anything when I'm fearing for my life!"

"Oh? Is _the_ Kid Flash intimidated by my glare?"

"No! It just, uh, puts me under a lot of pressure!"

"..."

"Like, it could mean that you're going to shoot me with an arrow in the next five seconds or it could mean that you're torturing me to death in your mind, and as you can imagine, that puts me under a lot of pressure to say the right thing! You know, to preserve my character."

"..."

"..."

"Not buyin' it."

"Of course not. You just always have to disagree with me and contradict me every single-"

"You're the one that started this!"

"And you're the one who's making this even longer!"

"Nobody said you had to ask me why my hair was blonde! What kind of question is that anyway?!"

"I have the right to question anything I want!"

"And I have the right to tell you to piss off!" *glare*

*glares back*

"Why do you care anyway?!"

*splutters* "It's not logical!"

"Logical shmogical! Did you ever stop to think that my dad might have had blonde hair?!"

*stops glaring* *blinks* "Oh yeah."

*snorts* "Nice going, Kid Genius. Now if you'll excuse me I have to go finish what I was doing before you came and dragged me into this idiotic conversation."

"You were sitting on the couch and staring at the blank tv screen."

"...So?"

"...Never mind."

"..."

"..."

"Wally."

*chew chew* "What?"

"Why were you asking Robin about me?"

**Does anybody actually read the author notes?**


	2. Eye Color

**So, I guess this is sort of a sequel to Hair Colors? I don't know. If you die from the OOC-ness in this, please don't sue me.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Young Justice. Or anything. I'm broke. **

"Psst. Hey, Zee. M'gann. You gotta come see this," Robin whisper-shouted to the pair in the kitchen. He then turned his attention back to the lounge, or more precisely, what was happening in the lounge. "This is absolutely priceless!"

M'gann and Zatanna shared a look. This could go two ways. Either the Boy Wonder was obsessing over something weird again or he had found some great blackmail material. If they were being honest with themselves, it was probably the latter. For some reason, Robin _excelled_ at finding embarrassing dirt on just about anyone. Maybe it was his ninja-like skills or his habit of silently walking in on humiliating situations, but either way, Zatanna would bet that he probably had a whole library of blackmail material, just waiting to be exploited.

Curious, the two walked to the front of the kitchen to where Robin was standing. And stopped. Then gaped a little.

"Are they having a staring contest or something?" Zatanna finally asked, amusement evident in her voice.

"I don't think so," M'gann responded. "Wouldn't they be talking to each other if they were?"

"Maybe they got lost in each other's eyes," Robin smirked.

They continued watching the odd scene in front of them. Wally was sitting on the couch, with a bag of chips in his hand. Artemis was sitting on the other couch, an arrow-fixing kit and her quiver in front of her. Which was pretty normal. They were also staring at each other. In silence. With blank looks on their faces. Which was not pretty normal.

"Are they under some sort of spell?" M'gann asked.

"We haven't dealt with any magicians in a few weeks," Robin replied, amused.

"They might go on like this for the whole day. Should I snap them out of it?" Zatanna asked.

"Maybe you could get them to start talking to each other? See what happens?" Robin said hopefully, looking at her with a small pout.

Zatanna smiled. "My pleasure." She paused for a moment, held out her hands in the general direction of the lounge, and incanted softly, "_Klat ot hcae rehto!_"

The effect was immediate.

Wally blinked. "...Why are your eyes gray?"

"...What kind of a question is that?" Artemis responded, a little annoyed.

"What's wrong with it?"

"Well, how am i supposed to know why my eyes are gray? I was born with them! That's like asking why _your_ eyes are green."

"My eyes are green because of genetics."

"My eyes are gray because of genetics."

"But…"

Artemis rolled her eyes. "Blonde people can have gray eyes, Kid Genius."

Wally frowned. "Oh yeah, that reminds me. Why are you blonde?"

Artemis groaned, flopping back on the couch. "I thought we went over this."

"When?"

"_Yesterday_."

"...Oh yeah."

Artemis rolled her eyes again and went back to fixing her arrows.

"...I think your eyes are kind of pretty."

"...What."

"Your eyes are pretty," Wally repeated, looking at her innocently.

_What the heck?_ Artemis thought. "Um, your eyes are kinda pretty, too," she responded. It came out more like a question.

"You're not supposed to tell a guy his eyes are pretty."

"...Why not?"

"Guys don't want to be pretty. They want to be attractive or hot or handsome."

"There isn't that much of a difference between pretty and handsome."

"Well, you're supposed to tell a girl they're pretty, and a guy, they're handsome."

"...Okay."

"Well?"

"Well what?"

"Are my eyes handsome?"

"Eyes can't be handsome."

Wally pouted. "Why not?"

"Well…," Artemis thought a little. "It has to be the whole guy that's handsome."

"Oh." Wally seemed disappointed.

"But…your eyes are...kind of...cute." She had no idea why she said that. Absolutely no freakin' idea.

Wally perked up again. "Really? Thanks!" He grinned at her. Artemis smiled back.

They started staring at each other's eyes again.

_His eyes are really, really green. As green as my costume_, Artemis thought. Unconsciously, she leaned a little closer.

_I wonder if i can see my reflection in her eyes_, Wally thought, as he too, leaned closer.

Their little moment was interrupted by M'gann's squealing. "Awww! That was adorable!" She turned to Robin and Zatanna. "Aren't they just adorable?"

Wally and Artemis blinked at her. They hadn't realized they had an audience. Robin grinned wildly, as he vaulted over the back of the couch and in between the redhead and the archer.

"We need to decide on a ship name for these two," he smirked, addressing the martian and magician. "How about Waltemis?"

"Nah, that sounds kinda weird. What about...WallArt?" Zatanna suggested, also smirking.

"Hmm. That has a nice ring to it. But I have a better one! How's Spitfire?"

Wally's face turned red. He had only told Robin about what Kent Nelson had said to him inside the Helmet of Fate.

Zatanna's smile widened even more. It was obvious she knew about it (M'gann had overheard Wally telling Robin and had told Zatanna one day when they were talking about the Helmet). Wally's face turned even redder. "That's perfect! Spitfire, it is!"

"Let's go tell the others!"

Robin sprung up from the couch, and followed Zatanna and M'gann out of the lounge. As they were walking out, M'gann took the opportunity to ask, "What does shipping mean?"

The redhead and archer stared after them.

"What just happened?"

"...Spitfire?"

Later, looking back on that conversation, both Wally and Artemis would swear that somebody must have slipped something into their food which made them a little loopy. However, their teammates (mainly Robin and Zatanna and sometimes M'gann) would relentlessly tease them about what they now called 'Spitfire'.

Artemis never did figure out what that meant.

**Ha. Haaaa. I just totally butchered their characters, didn't I? **


End file.
